Origin: Gotham Knight
by Firecracker27
Summary: The Beginning of Batman and his transition into the Justice league... it will be worth it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own JSL

A/N: I can't believe I'm starting another story but what can you do….

Origin.-Knight of Gotham () Prologue

SLAM!

"Hit him in the gut! Hit him hard!" chorused two boys as they watched their friend tussle their victim around.

The boy collapsed in a heap against the floor.

"Give it to me Wayne." demanded the older boy.

The kid dug his hand his pant pocket ceremoniously handing, what would have been his weeks allowance, to his aggressor. The older student snatched the bill stuffing it in his own pocket before picking the kid up by the front of his shirt and tie.

The younger kid squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the blow but it never came. Instead he was tossed back into the locker like one would toss a balled up piece of tissue in a trash can.

"Loser."

The laughs of his tormentors grew faint as they walked down the hallway. Leaving their victim to clean himself up. He gathered his book bag and school work that had been scattered across the floor from the routinely scuffle. He straightened his uniform heading toward the exit stopping at the door way he jumped up and grabbed his burgundy scarf that hung over the banner that sat just above the door frame. it had been waiting for him since recess.

He wrapped it around his neck and descended the staircase. A car horn sounded as he looked up he saw his only friend coming out from the driver's seat. By the time he crossed the side walk the driver opened up the passenger side door.

"Good afternoon master Bruce." the driver greeted.

"Hi, Alfred." the boy replied jumping into the back seat.

As Bruce settled down he pulled his seat belt in place pausing when he saw the insignia of his school badge torn away from its designated spot on his chest. He quickly placed the seat belt over it just as Alfred popped into the front seat.

Soon the car peeled away from the curb and was driving down the road. "How was your day master Bruce?"

"Ok." came the faint reply… "I thought dad was going to pick me up?"

"He sends his apologies but something came up at work that acquired his immediate attention. He expects to be home before supper."

Alfred looked in the rear view mirror. Seeing the disappointment on the young boy's face caused him to change the subject.

"I have a secret to tell you?"

Intrigue crossed the boy's eyes causing him to lean forward. "A secret? What secret?"

"Well you didn't hear it from me but your mother has a surprise for you when you get home."

Bruce's face lit up. "A surprise?! What is it, what is it?"

Alfred chuckled lightly at the enthusiasm. "Well if I told you what it is. It wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"AW Alfred." Bruce groaned flopping back against the seat.

"You are welcome to guess." Alfred offered.

Bruce sighed. "There is only one thing that I want and I already know I won't get it."

Alfred frowned slightly at the saddened tone. After a moment of silence Alfred spoke.

"Is it a pony?"

"What?! NO!" Bruce exclaimed a crack of a smile on his face.

Alfred grinned. "No? hmmm, oh is it a flossing kit."

Bruce crack widened. "No I can brush my own teeth."

"A monkey wrench?" Alfred tossed out playfully.

This time Bruce let out a laugh his smile lighting up his pale blue eyes. The light heartedness lasted until they arrived in front of the Wayne mansion Bruce hopped out of the car Alfred at his side.

Entering the front hall Alfred took the boys book bag and scarf. The sound of heeled feet came into the room.

"Hello sweetheart." Martha Wayne greeted coming over to her son.

Bruce hugged his mother. He suddenly tensed as she knelt down to his height cupping the side of his face.

"How was your day?"

"It was good." Bruce gave a big smile in hopes that it would distract his mother's attention from the elephant that was sitting on his chest.

Martha ran her hand along his shoulder's stopping when her eyes caught sight of the torn badge.

"Bruce. What happened?" 

"Fell." came his quick reply… "Can I go now?" 

Martha opened her mouth but was interrupted when the door opened causing the boy to beam happily.

"DAD!"

Thomas Wayne set down his briefcase in time to catch his son's affection lifting him up in his arms. "Hello Bruce. My somebody missed me."

Martha straightened crossing her arms smiling at her small family. "You're early."

"Well the deal unexpectedly pulled through last minute. So nothing left to do then to celebrate with my family."

"How are we going to celebrate?" Bruce asked holding on to his father's tie royal blue tie.

"Well how does a dinner and a movie sound?" Thomas asked with a sincere smile.

"Yeah! Can we go mom?" Bruce eagerly asked.

Martha frowned. "I don't know…"

"Please. please .please please." Bruce pleaded.

Thomas chuckled. "Don't make the boy beg." 

"Alright. Get yourself cleaned up and wash your hands." Martha stated.

"Ok."

Thomas let out a chuckle as his son bolted out of the room and up the stairs. He walked over to his wife and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry I didn't call. I wanted to surprise him." he said as he removed his coat… "I really didn't expect the deal to go through I thought I'd have to stay a couple more days."

He said as he made his way upstairs. As he entered the master bedroom he removed his tie turning to Martha.

"This will help boost business. God knows we need it with this recession."

Martha remained silent causing him to frown. "Martha, what's wrong?"

She shook her head walking over to her closet. She moved hanger after hanger. "How fancy is this dinner? Is blue to formal?" 

"Martha." Thomas inquired again walking up behind her.

"Red is too strong… she pulled out a chic brown dress with embroidered bronze butterfly design along the hip… "I'll wear this it brings out the color of my eyes or so my mother says." 

Thomas came beside her touching her arm. "Martha."

His concern tone commanded her to look at him. Her green eyes shone slightly her fair chin clenched clearly upset. She sighed.

"I'm worried about Bruce."

"Oh Martha." he said walking into his own closet across the room.

"Tom my worry isn't without merit. The badge on his uniform was torn, that is the third time the last two months where his uniform has been a disaster."

"What does he say when you ask him what happened?" Thomas asked as he took out a medium grey suit out from the rack.

Martha zipped down her skirt and unbuttoned her blouse. "Lets see. The first time it was him dropping it in a mud puddle. Second was a science project mishap. And now he said he just fell."

Thomas zipped up the front of his pants fastening the belt in place. "Did he?"

Martha rolled her eyes as she slipped into her dress. "You should know by now our son is a horrible liar."

Thomas walked back out. His white shirt unbuttoned as he draped his brown striped tie over his shoulder.

"Sure, but you have to admit he comes up with the most amazing excuses."

Martha walked over to him turning her back to him moving her hair away from the zipper. "Thomas this is not to be taken lightly."

Thomas sighed as he zipped up her dress. "What do you want from me?" 

Martha glanced over at him walking back into her closet. "Talk to him. See if he will open up. You haven't been home a lot to see how school is effecting him."

Thomas buttoned up his shirt walking over to the mirror above their dresser. "I'm paying him to have self-defence lessons. What makes you think he'll open up to me?" 

Martha walked over to the bed picking up one dark brown wedge two inch heel. "You're his father and, I'm sorry, but the lessons seem to just be a hobby for him. Besides…she placed the heel on her left foot… he's to young to have fighting put in his head."

Thomas turned to her picking up his jacket. "C'mon Martha it's good to have and it's not like he's going to be punching his way through the rest of his life. It will help in the long run…"

Martha put her other shoe on coming over to Thomas taking his tie and adjusting it. "I'm just worried. Please try for me."

Thomas smiled. "Alright."

Martha returned the smile pulling down the collar. "Thank you."

Thomas leaned over and kissed her on the lips before putting on his jacket. "I better check on how he's doing…he's hopeless when it comes to matching socks."

Thomas put on his dress shoes. Before leaving the bed room he looked at Martha once more. "Don't worry so much. We have a life time to teach him to be the man he needs to be."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The small family exited the theatre the evening was everything Bruce hoped for a birthday present. He pulled out his pretend sword -a rolled up poster. Thomas looked at Martha giving her a look she read it right walking over to look at the bulletin board on the side of the wall.

"Alright kiddo better button up your coat. don't want you to freeze."

Thomas knelt in front of his son pulling the middle button in place. "Bruce you know that you can talk to me about anything. Right?"

Bruce diverted his eyes down to the ground giving a small nod. Thomas did up another button. "Are you having trouble at school?" 

Bruce gave another nod. Rolling up the poster a bit tighter. "I'm sorry."

Thomas paused looking at his son. "For what?"

"For being weak."

Thomas gave a sympathetic look. "Bruce, brute strength isn't always the answer to your problems. Sometimes being strong is stepping away from your opponent. Using your head to find ways to find a solution to a problem is, in many ways a courageous thing, and that is what makes you strong. Do you understand?"

Bruce gave a small smile. "Yes dad."

"Good boy… he fastened the last button… "There all done. Time go home Alfred will be lonely."

Martha joined her husband slipping her arm through his as their son ventured a couple feet ahead of them letting his imagination play out as he swung the poster back and forth as if having a sword fight.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"He'll be fine." Thomas reassured.

Martha smiled at her son as he continued his fight. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked down the ally way. As they ventured farther Martha lifted her head becoming tense as they saw a dark figure coming in the opposite direction.

"Bruce come here." Thomas said.

Bruce stopped as he turned the figure leapt forward grabbing for Bruce but his mother quickly pulled him to her.

"Give me the purse lady!" the man demanded… "Give it to me now!"

Martha gripped Bruce tighter as he pulled out a gun. Thomas protectively stepped in front of his family.

"Easy. Here take my wallet… he took out the leather wallet…"Take it and leave." Thomas ordered holding it out to the criminal.

"I don't want your money give me the purse." he threatened.

"No just leave." Thomas shot back.

The criminal suddenly served the other man a hard punch to the jaw stunning him. Martha let out a shriek as the man lunged at her snatching the necklace around her neck then roughly gripped her by the arm.

"Give it to…" he was abruptly cut off as Thomas grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt pushing away from his family.

Bruce watched as his father struggled with the man then a loud bang rang out. Thomas let out a pained gasp before collapsing on the ground.

"THOMAS!" Martha screeched in horror.

The criminal went after her she quickly shoved Bruce away as the man raised his gun. Another bang and she crumpled to the ground a few feet from her husband.

The thug stared at the scene for a moment before dashing away purse in hand. Bruce stared frozen in his spot after a moment he swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to call out but his voice froze as he saw crimson pool out around the bodies of his parents. When his eyes met the lifeless stare of his mother's he dropped the poster….

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Red and blue flashed against the walls of the street. Police tape blocked both ends of the ally way. A middle aged man got out of the police cruiser coming over to a detective who was busy writing in his note book.

"Please tell me what I heard isn't true." the man sated as he approached the bigger man.

"No can do. Forensics just arrived snapping away… he took a draw on his cigarette… "Wallet found shows it belongs to the one and only Thomas Wayne. Wife lying right beside him.

"Please don't let the situation upset you… he shot back dryly pushed passed his partner lifting the tape he entered the crime scene… "Damn."

A woman came over. "The media will be all over this once it gets out."

"Tragic loss. The thing is what were they doing in an ally way in the first place?"

"Their car was parked on the other end. Short cut I guess. The theatre is just around the corner." the woman replied.

Her colleague squatted down to examine the scene. His eyes landing on the leather wallet he looked to the woman. "May I?"

She nodded. The detective picked it up opening it he looked in the blood stained compartments, he furrowed his brow as he pulled out a recite. "Got something here…"

The woman came over at the serious look he gave. "What is it?"

"Paid for two adult tickets…and a child." he looked up looking around him.

She followed his path as he went down the ally pausing as he saw the crumpled poster soaked with blood. His eyes caught sight of the bloody foot prints leading away from the area, his hearted pounded in his chest saying a silent prayer as he followed the path.

Both of them shared a look as they stopped in front of a garbage container. He swallowed hard looking over top to see the child sitting there his arms folded over top bent knees his head buried in his chest.

The detective cursed under his breath at the sight. He walked around the side cautiously.

"Bruce." he greeted calmly… "Bruce."

The boy slowly lifted his head at the voice his pale eyes dull as he met the man before him. The detective pulled out his badge startling the kid.

"It's alright I won't hurt you… he showed Bruce his badge… "I'm lt. James Gordon. I'm with the police."

He put the badge back on his belt holding out his arms. "It's alright. You can come out. It's ok you can trust me."

Bruce stared at him not moving. Looking at him closely James saw that he was shaking. "It's ok. Come with me there is nothing to be afraid of."

After a moment James found his empty arms filled with the frightened kid. "That's right. 'I've got you. It's ok. It's ok." he repeated as he rubbed his hand up and down the Bruce's back trying to clam the shaking.

The other detective spoke loudly around his cigarette as he closed his note book. "Anyone in this god forsaken city knows this ally is dangerous. The rich think they…" 

He trailed off as he saw Gordon come out of the crime scene with Bruce in his arms. James didn't stop. "Handle things here. I'm taking him to the station."

As Bruce was being led away. His eyes never left the ally and what would soon become the foundation of the man he'd soon become…

FC27

A/N: Your insight would be helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own JSL

A/N: Hi, I will have a Catalyst update in the works I just had to get this down on paper first. By the end of this chapter in case there is confusion it is when Clark is introduced to metropolis so it pegs batman to be fairly new at his new found craft. At the beginning of the chapter Bruce is in his last senior year of high school. That is all I'm going to say so as I don't ruin the chapter. Like always read on.

Gotham Knight-1

Nine years later.

Bang. Bang!

Bruce flinched slightly as two girls slammed their locker doors shut. Giggling about something that only their private circle understood. He silently opened his, pulling out his books for science class replacing those with chemistry. As he shut the door he caught sight of one of his piers being slammed into the wall books being scattered to the floor caused by the harsh impact.

He heard the common bully utter something along the lines of 'watch it' and stupid. He stood there for a moment as a memory flashed in his head of his younger self. Closing his eyes to remove the image he put his lock in place.

The senior student turned to walk away from the scene he only managed a few steps when he heard the bully mock the young man.

"Stupid loser why don't you do us a favour and just drop out. You won't make it."

The bully rolled his eyes when he received no remark. He became more agitated kicking the books and papers father from the kids reach. The other student let out a grunt as he was roughly pulled up from his spot on the floor. He closed his eyes waiting for the hit to come but… it never did. Instead he heard his attacker let out a surprised yelp as he was served his own medicine as he was roughly pushed to the floor.

Bruce stood over the bully though he did not speak a word. his body language was so overpowering that those who were mingling and talking together had quieted down. The bully clenched his jaw getting to his feet.

"Move out of the way dim wad." the boy snapped out.

Bruce didn't move. Causing the boy behind him to touch his shoulder. "It's ok. I'm fine" he whispered.

The bully gritted his teeth snatching Bruce by the collar of his shirt with both hands. He was yanked so close to the other's face he could see the brown flecks in his green eyes.

"I said get out…" the student was rudely interrupted as Bruce broke the hold and served him a hard right hook to the jaw.

Everyone gasped as they watched the future billionaire roughly grab the bully by his shirt slamming him hard on the floor. The bully scrambled to his feet wiping the blood off his lip he glared at Bruce then let out a primal yell as he tackled him to the ground.

Bruce felt the hard hit connect with his left eye and another against his nose.

"Get off of him!" the other boy yelled vainly trying to break up the fight. Unfortunately he stumbled backwards as the fight erupted in to a full scale brawl. The hallway soon was filled with yelling. some egging the two on other's trying to stop the attackers verbally and physically.

Bruce was served another hard hit this time to the stomach but it barely fazed him as he placed his foot firmly against the other's torso, firmly grabbing both his opponents arms and physically threw him up and over his head. The other boy laid there stunned the air knocked out of his lungs, Bruce got to his feet. in silence he walked over pulling the other kid up by the front of his jacket. He raised his fist but he was stopped as he felt to strong hands haul him up by the back of his shirt.

Two teachers had made their way through the crowded hallway one firmly holding Bruce at a good few arms length away from the bully. Bruce watched as the bully carefully was helped to his feet

"Brain you alright." the English teacher asked as he saw the shaken state the boy was in.

"He attacked me out of no where." the bully replied looking back at Bruce.

Bruce sharply yanked himself from the teachers hold. Who in turn stood in front of him.

"Bruce take a walk. Detention, as you know, is at the end of the second hallway. Go." Sternly ordered the teacher.

Bruce stood there for a few seconds before gathering his own school books off the floor. He didn't even look back as he left the hallway.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The clock said quarter after four on the white wall. The teacher sitting at the desk removed her glasses looking up at the clock, she looked at the three students.

"Alright you can all leave now." she announced.

Two girls abruptly left their desks happy to be free. Bruce however had his head in his hand studying chemistry. The teacher got up out of her desk walking over to Bruce. Looking at the piece of paper.

"You're very good." she said bring him to look up.

"Chemistry was my next class but since it was hands on today, I had to settle for this instead." he stated concentrating back on the different meaning for formulas.

The teacher frowned. "Senior year is hard-" 

"I don't need a lecture. If you want me to be sorry for what I did. I'm not." he shot out gathering his books he left the room.

As he walked down the hallway a janitor was busily washing the floor. Bruce halted in his steps as he saw the water turn to red, he briefly closed his eyes then opened them again to see it to be dirty soap suds and water. He quickly made his way to his locker he undid the lock taking his bag and homework out of the slot, closing it, he exited the school.

As he made his way down the steps his name was called. "Bruce! Hey, Bruce! Wait!"

Bruce turned around to see the student he protected. The student came up. "Listen…thank you for….you know…you didn't have to do that."

Bruce remained quiet only placing a gentle hand on the boys shoulder. He descended the rest of the steps. Ceremoniously, Alfred was there to meet him….

Later that evening the duo sat at the table, silence hung in the air only interrupted by the odd ping of cutlery. Alfred looked at the teen through the corner of his eye seeing him barely touching his food.

"You need to eat. You're getting thin."

Bruce gave a less then amused look. "I'm not hungry."

"I wouldn't be either if I were starting fights at school. Guilt has away of conflicting the mind." the butler stated as he cut his chicken.

Bruce furrowed his brow. "I didn't start it."

"That's not what your piers say. You threw the first punch." Alfred shot back.

Bruce set down his fork at the remark. "So what was I supposed to do let them pick the kid apart?"

"Learn to contain your anger. You know better not to lash out."

"I didn't lash out! I'm not sorry for what I did he deserved what was coming to him." he snapped back.

Alfred lowered his fork slightly. "Master Bruce. You are not an animal first thing tomorrow morning you are to right what you've done and that's the end of it."

"No." Bruce replied his voice dripping with coldness.

"I beg your pardon?" Alfred exclaimed.

"You heard me." Bruce ground back his chair.

"And where do you think your going?"

"Anywhere but here!" Bruce snapped out.

"Don't raise your tone with me young man." Alfred sternly said.

Bruce eyes narrowed. "You are not my father what you say to me means nothing."

"I was elected to be your guardian. You are my responsibility-" 

"No I am not. I can handle myself fine." 

"I can see that." Alfred replied looking at the bruises that decorated the youths face.

Bruce clenched his jaw glaring at the older man. "I didn't ask you to take care of me. this is my house my rules and I can kick you out when ever I want!" 

"You are still a minor you do not inherit anything until you are an adult. So whether you like it or not isn't the point and I will not have your father's reputation ruined by your immaturity!"

"What reputation?! My parents are dead, buried six feet in the ground so who cares if their names are ruined?!

"I care and I will not! Have their memory tainted by a disrespectful ungrateful brat! Your parents would not stand for this behaviour and neither will I. Grow up and get your act together. If you do not want to be treated like a child then stop acting like one!"

Bruce scoffed shaking his head. "Screw you."

Alfred sharply arose from his chair. "You are to remain here! Bruce!"

The butler watched as the teen stalked out of the room a moment later the front door opened only to be slammed shut.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The sky was dark grey when Bruce entered the cemetery. the fall leaves decorated the ground as he walked passed grave stone after grave stone. His thoughts were of anger and bitterness but as he drew closer to his destination they were replaced by ones of worry and sadness.

He found himself standing in front of his parent's graves. He stared at them for awhile before squatting down to brush the few brown leaves that had sat on top of his mother's grave stone. He slowly ran his hand over the engravings of her name, lowering to skim the date of birth and death.

He bowed his head, as images of that night flashed behind his eyes he balled up his hand into a fist. Slamming it against the head stone. When he opened his eyes they were moist with unshed tears remorse over took him as the cold wind blew.

He sat down feeling defeated his black hair tussled in the breeze ignoring the cold as he numbly stared at his father's grave.

"You were wrong…."

He trailed off as he bit back a sob running his hand over his eyes. He suddenly flinched when he felt something draped over his shoulders. Looking up he met the empathetic face of his butler.

"It's too cold to sit out here without a coat. you'll freeze."

Bruce watched as he sat down beside him. "It's hard to believe their gone. Some days I find myself looking out the window expecting to see your father coming up the drive way or your mother working in the garden."

"…What if I can't do it?"

Alfred looked over at his surrogate son. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Take on the family business. how can I ever maintain such a corporate giant? I don't even have a clue where to start."

"I have faith in you."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Faith doesn't make money. Besides you're obligated to agree with me because you're practically family."

Alfred thought for a moment as he saw the dejected look on the young man's face. "You are very much like your father determined, devoted, quite the perfectionist. Then you have your mother's traits, stubborn quick to temper but…"

"But what." Bruce interrupted diverting his attention to his hands.

"She was steadfast, patient, intelligent, but very opinionated. No one could break her." the butler reminisced a sad smile on his face.

"Sorry to break it to you Alfred but my track record isn't great. I will fail. I know I will. keeping the family name free of toxicities is next to impossible when it comes to me."

Alfred placed a firm hand on the teen's shoulder. "Master Bruce you are brilliant but you are human. As long as you learn from your mistakes you will accomplish great things. Give yourself the chance to prove yourself wrong. You owe it to yourself to do just that."

Bruce met the eyes of his only friend. Then silently, to the other man's surprise, Bruce hugged him. "Alfred…whatever happens I'm glad you're here with me."

The butler smiled. "It is my pleasure.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Three years later.

Alfred clicked on the lights to the newly renovated area. A tea tray in hand as he descended the long stone steps he looked for the lone occupant.

"Master Bruce?" he called out

A sharp wiping sounded in the air startling the butler as a figure zipped passed him. The butler watched as the occupant let out a yelp as he smacked into the stone wall landing on the hard mat below.

"Master Bruce!" he called out as he set down his tray hurrying over to his side… "Master Bruce are you alright?"

Bruce let out a slight chuckle. 'I'm fine Alfred."

Alfred sat back on his heels as the young heir sat up patting the protective padding on his chest. "Not a problem. Got it all worked out."

"Yes it may protect you from bumps and bruises sir, but broken bones I highly think not." Alfred looked at the black device in his hand… "What is that?" 

Bruce held it up. "It's a grappling hook."

"Why on earth for?" Alfred asked helping the youth to his feet.

"Just because." Bruce simply said walking over to his computer.

Alfred frowned. "Master Bruce…I can't help but think-"

"Think what?" Bruce interrupted as he walked over to his desk analyzing the blue prints on the table.

"You're obsessing." Alfred stated as he looked around the large cave.

Bruce furrowed his brow at the statement. "Obsessing? I'm simply applying myself to many fascinating possibilities."

"I have my worries and despite what you try to tell yourself. This 'Cave' idea has gone too far."

"No. Alfred it's just the beginning. Look at this… he picked up a rolled chart pushing it open… "See this is the future. I have Luscious preparing me a model. More like he's considering it."

Alfred shook his head. "I'm sorry Lucious?"

"Yeah. He works at the company. He doesn't have a lot of pull but…"

"Master Bruce how do you think you're going to pay for all these gadgetry?"

"Money of course."

Alfred sighed crossing his arms. "Money doesn't just fall in your lap. Expenses."

"Yes I know. It takes a big chunk of income that I receive but my trust fund will cover for all this."

"Your trust fund?! Master Bruce that is for emergencies. When the company, god forbid goes under what will you lean on then?"

Bruce turned giving a rather un-characteristic grin. "ye little face Alfred… he rolled up the chart giving a clap on the older man shoulder… "Trust me Alfred this will work."

The butler turned opening his mouth but Bruce was up the stairs and out of sight.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Metropolis City.

The elevator doors opened releasing a flood of reporters each firing off to their destinations. Desks were forever crowded with sticky notes, coffee, assignments, and take out. At one of these desks was a woman with long black hair just passed her shoulders her light blue suit jacket hung on the back of her chair. The sleeves of her dress shirt rolled up passed the elbows. A note pad in front of her, flipping a pen between her fingers while she waited on line.

She let out an exasperated sigh as the music drawled from the other end.

"Ex-excuse me. Miss Lane?"

The star reporter didn't turn around. she just waved a hand in the general direction of her desk. "Just set it on the pile. I'll look at it… Yes! Yes hello? I'm here huh…well not exactly. My name is Lois Lane I am a reporter at the Daily Planet I was just phoning…No sir…well for starts I'd like to interview your chairmen…no that's not why…I'm just opening the door so the public people can hear his side of the story. Well if he's telling the truth it shouldn't be a problem. No… I just want to book an appointment. Hello? Hello?! Blast it anyway!"

"Hem…Miss Lane."

Lois finally turned around. "I said to leave…"

She trialed off as she saw the man standing before her. Tall, dark hair, fairly attractive…but it was his eyes. A beautiful shade of blue. He plastered on a smile, holding out his hand.

"Hi, it looks like we'll be working together."

Lois attentively shook his hand. "I'm sorry you are?"

"Clark Kent."

Lois leaned back in her chair at the realization. "Right you did the headline story on the Luthorcorp heist."

"Failed Luthorcorp heist… he corrected… "Mr. White scheduled us to report on the live press conference this afternoon outside Metropolis Police station. Big announcement and all."

"Great. Just what I need."

"Excuse me miss Lane."

The woman barely held back her annoyance. "Yes."

"Hi, my names Jimmy Olson. I was told I'd be the photographer for this shin dig."

The woman eye brows shot up. "What are you twelve?"

"Twenty-two. I'm an intern, but I can't wait to learn from the best. And you Lois lane are the best."

Lois looked between the two wearily then clapped both hands together. "Right. Excuse me gentlemen but I just need to check up on something. Just stay here."

Both colleagues watched as she briskly made her way through the bullpen and straight into the dragon's layer.

"Wow, what's it like working with Lois Lane?" Jimmy asked the other man.

"From what I heard. a nightmare." Clark said as he continued to watch the silent show in Perry White's office.

"That's disconcerting. I didn't catch your name." Jimmy stated as he turned to Clark.

Clark turned his attention back to the photographer. "Clark Kent."

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure looking forward-"

Everyone nearly jumped as Lois slammed the door shut behind her. Making both men nervous as the angry freight train came rolling back toward them.

"Should we run?" Jimmy whispered to Clark as Lois put her computer to hibernate and pulled open a draw.

"Ok, listen, both of you. You will not speak, eat, breathe until I tell you to. When question period starts I ask the questions… she listed as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

She spun around causing the duo to unconsciously take a step back. Her eyes zoned in on Clark. "You right the statements and camera boy you take pictures. That's it. Any of this unclear to any of you?"

"Nope." Jimmy managed out while Clark shook his head.

"Good. Let's move it." she ordered pushing passed them.

Jimmy gripped his camera bag closer to him. " I wish I had superman on speed dial. We are soooo in trouble."

Clark gave a slight grin. Coming up beside the intern. "I doubt even superman can keep her at bay."

A/N: This is….well insight would be nice.

Thank you for your time.

FC27


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own JSL

A/N: Hi, sorry for the long update. Computer problems and so forth and so on, but I do have the next chapter and it is fairly long. It is not a thriller but it is rather interesting, it comes down to your personal opinions which I would be willing to hear. So like always read on.

Origin: Gotham Knight-3

Lois made her way forward to the front of the pack Jimmy fumbling behind her as he took his camera lens out of his case. The reporter glanced behind her rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, Jimmy get yourself together I can't spend my time worrying if you can't get a good shot."

"S-Sorry, miss Lane. You reporters have it easy." he said as he adjusted his camera bag.

"And how's that exactly?" Lois asked as she weaved her way through the small cluster of photographers.

"All you need to worry about is a pen and a pad of paper, while I practically have to tow along the entire studio along with me."

"Jimmy if you are suggesting photographers work harder than the average reporter than you are right. There is just one difference between you and me." Lois explained as she finally got to the front.

"What's that Lois?" Jimmy asked in curiosity.

She took out her pocket mirror from her purse, pausing, she looked at the red head. "I'm not average."

Jimmy gawked at her for a moment then shrugged excepting her answer as he clicked the lens in place turning it on. As he busily organized the settings. Lois opened her mirror to see if everything was in tip top shape as she ran her middle finger along the side of her cheek Clark's reflection came in to view. She paused as she stared in the mirror he may be nerdy at times but he defiantly was easy on the eyes…

"Hey. Jimmy." he greeted the photographer.

Jimmy beamed a smile as Lois quickly shut her mirror stuffing it back in her purse. "Hey! Clark thought you got lost."

"Nope just found it hard to get a parking spot. Hey Lois." he acknowledged.

"Hey, yourself. Remember I run this joint you guys follow." Lois reminded

"Yes ma'am." Jimmy said saluting the woman while Clark held up his pen and pad.

Suddenly the crowd erupted as Lex Luthor came on the stage. As he came in front of the pulpit he raised his hands to settle the crowd down.

"Citizens of metropolis. Today is a start of a union that promises to be beneficial to this great city we call home. Too long have we been mislead by our political leaders change is bound to happen and this time it will be for the people of metropolis and not for political and personal gain. Luthor Corp. is a company that has been the backbone of industrial trade and has openly supplied clients around the world with materials they need to improve their own cities. But even the big guy needs a little back up so it is my great pleasure to introduce to you our partner in peace. Mr. Bruce Wayne."

At that the grounds erupted with questions as Bruce walked on the stage. Jimmy clicked a few pictures barely keeping his excitement at bay.

"Wow, the founder of Wayne Enterprises."

"His parents founded it he's just the inheritor… Lois said under her breath then shot up her hand… "I'm sorry to be the buzz kill on this so called 'promising' union Mr. Luthor, but how is this going to benefit metropolis city?"

"Metropolis may be a grand city but with it's grandeur it has it's blemishes that need polishing." Lex answered.

"Such as?" Lois continued.

"For one, our homeless need housing, and our veterans need larger pensions support, and better school funding are just a few."

"I'm all for one on improving such areas, but wasn't it your company that ploughed down affordable housing complexes to build another one of your 'Top' secret facilities, and there for adding to the growing number of homeless population?" she continued

"Yes, but I also created new jobs that have been filled, I might add, so though sacrifice is hard to avoid success is always Luthor corps. Top priority." Lex confidently answered.

Lois scribbled it down on her note pad then looked up to turn her sights on the Gotham Billionaire.

"Mr. Wayne. Luthor Corp. has promised this city many things that could help the citizens of Metropolis. What do you bring to the table that we could benefit from?"

"I have a number of resources that can aid in areas such as military defence, hospital funding, and it's lack of crime control and other areas that shall remain classified."

"You mean unheard truths swept under the rug."

"I assure you Wayne Enterprises has and always will be an open book to those who ask questions. But I'm sure if I asked you what you keep in your sock draw you wouldn't be so eager in sharing it with the world. Would you?"

"Fair enough. Since you brought up crime awareness don't you find it ironic that you our wanting to bandage up the holes in our justice system when Gotham City's own crime rate is one of the highest in the country?"

"Gotham's PD has one of the or if not the best street protection that this country provides."

"And yet the people of Gotham city puts their safety in the hands of a bat costume wearing vigilante. If the GPD is so good then why do they turn to a sketchy outside source?"

Bruce ice blue eyes locked on to her own and for a moment was both captivated and intimidated at the same time.

"Do you not put your hopes in something just as questionable and irrational?"

"If you are revering to superman then he is neither questionable nor irrational. He has saved thousands of lives. Where this 'Batman' adds fuel to the fire that already burns."

"Ms. Lane you are blinded by the heart throb crush that you carry. It comes to no surprise that you stand up for your hero."

"Mr. Wayne I am going on pure facts if-"

"The fact miss Lane is this. Both Gotham City and Metropolis share - what some would say-a common inconvenience to the public eye."

Lois gave a challenging glare. "And what is that?

"It's simple. Both take crime in their own hands, but strip away all the unique properties of your saviour in blue and you will find that this superman is just that. A man."

At that remark Clark halted in his scribbling looking up at Bruce with a spark of intrigue and a twinge of surprise. Jimmy shook his head in awe.

"Wow, this guy has guts."

Before long the question period was over and soon the streets slowly emptied as reporters continued to squeeze out any last remark by both business tycoons.

Clark pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. As Jimmy examined the pictures on his camera Lois closed her note pad a air of annoyance on her face.

Jimmy sighed in admiration "Man what I would give to be in that man's shoes."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Please. Men like Bruce Wayne are all the same."

Clark shared a look with the photographer. "And what's that Lois?"

The woman looked at Clark. "You know, they are narcissistic, womanizing, chauvinistic, egotistical, know it alls who can't even tie their shoe laces together without help- why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded as the smirks that sat on her colleagues faces turned to ones of straight lines and awkwardness.

"Glad to know the truth. Blunt but honest."

Lois eyes widened a rare look of shock on her face at the strong voice behind her. She slowly turned to be face to face with Bruce. She couldn't ignore the fact that he was more then handsome and despite all his alluring features his eyes were the true source of her interest.

She quickly cleared her throat playing it cool. "Mr. Wayne. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I realize on the field it's every dog for themselves. I'm extending an invite to the fundraising gala for the local hospital."

Lois was both surprised and uncertain. "Want to win me over huh?" she said

"Perhaps. Doors open at six dinners at eight… he eyed both Jimmy and Clark… "Bring your entourage and wear something nice."

The trio stood there stunned as the billionaire walked away, after a moment of silence. Jimmy spoke. "Do you think a well tailored suit would fall under the category of 'nice'?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Smooth jazz played a soft rendition of 'When I fall in love' as guests dwindled into the large elegant room. Among them was Lois wearing a tight black dress with a a sliver broach that sat just above her waist. Clark came up beside her in a rented tux followed by an equally well dressed Jimmy Olson. He leaned over to Clark.

"Good call on the tuxes… a female waitress walked over to them… "Caviar."

Jimmy eagerly took the appetizer. Lois not so enthusiastic, Clark put up his hand. "Thank you, but I'll pass."

Jimmy gave Clark a nudge of the arm. "C'mon Clark live it up. It's not everyday you get to live the high life and it's just fish."

"I know a friend who would say otherwise." Clark replied as he stuffed a hand in his pocket.

"So I wonder where our 'gracious' host is?" Lois said as she scanned the room.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "Huh, Lois, are you going to eat that?"

The reporter looked down at her caviar. "Knock yourself out."

"Thanks. I am going to huh, find that waitress."

Clark couldn't help but grin as the photographer disappeared into the crowd. Lois shook her head. "He's going to make himself sick."

As the evening went on and dinner was served and eaten. Lois became increasingly annoyed. "Really the nerve of some people."

Clark raised a glass of water to his lips. "Jimmy's right you need to start enjoying yourself."

Lois cocked an eye brow. "This coming from a guy who is drinking ice water instead of champagne."

Clark met her with a coy smile. "Someone has to drive tonight and I can guarantee you Jimmy will be a lost cause by the time the nights over."

Alfred emerged in front of the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen the dance potion of the evening is set to begin."

The band played a soft rendition of 'The way you look tonight'

Clark lowered his glass looking at Lois who in turn gave a defensive stare. "Don't even think it. I don't dance."

"Just was going to say if you wanted more champagne."

Lois sighed. "Why not."

Clark took her glass as he rose from the table he smiled. "I'll be right back. Maybe I'll find Jimmy along the way."

"In one piece I hope."

She looked at her watch as Clark walked away. "Unbelievable." she muttered

Suddenly, to her surprise, a hand was held out in front of her. She looked at it then to the individual who belonged to it.

"May I ask you to dance?"

Lois gave an incredulous look as she leaned back in her chair. "You rich type sure have away of showing up late. And I don't dance." 

"A woman like you I didn't peg to be afraid of such things." Bruce replied.

Lois huffed. "I am not afraid of anything. I just happen to not like dancing."

"Maybe you just didn't have a good partner. Just think of it as a series of repetitive motions."

Lois sat there for a moment longer then took his hand. "Just one. That's it."

Bruce lead her on to the dance floor. Taking her in the waltzing position he began to-as promised- sway, Lois went straight to interrogation.

"So what are you really here for?"

"How do you mean?" Bruce asked as he shifted over to the right.

Lois shrugged. "A man like you doesn't strike me to be the type of person to lye in bed with the Luthors. No matter how much money he has."

"Luthor Corp has many assets that I can benefit from."

"So this is just personal." Lois stated dryly

"Yes." Bruce simply said as he parted to bring her pack in again turning to the left.

"I'll give you that you're not afraid to push the envelope. What does Gotham hope to gain from this?"

"We both know Gotham City- though fraying around the edges, is very much capable of fending for it's self. Funding from Luthor Corp opens possibilities that could change the way we both look at society as a whole."

Lois scoffed lightly. "Corruption and taking advantage of the unsuspecting citizen is definitely going to change things, but not for the better. Exploitation is only going to get you into hot water."

"Who said anything about exploitation? That is very much Lex Luthor's point of view not mine."

"Then why keep such company." Lois challenged as they drifted to the right.

"Keep your friends close. your enemies closer." Bruce replied earning a surprised look from Lois.

"Enemy? Does Luthor know you hate his guts?" Lois asked.

"Everyone has their demons."

"Wha-"

Just then the door burst open and soon gun fire rained in the air. Several masked men entered the room.

"Alright everyone empty your pockets and no one gets hurt. now!" the leader demanded as the other four men fanned out into the room as the guests nervously did as they were told.

Lois found herself clinging closer against Bruce as one robber advanced toward them. The buff man raised his gun.

"Give me the money… Move it!"

"I don't have it with me." Lois shot back.

The robber lunged to snatch her by the arm but Bruce pushed Lois aside as he apprehended the criminal knocking him unconscious. Lois whipped her head around in time to see another man raise his weapon.

"Look out!" she scrambled to her feet tackling Bruce to the ground as a bullet grazed his shoulder. The room erupted in terror as more shots were fired. Everyone panicking, running back and forth to find an exit.

Then suddenly everything changed as one robber after the other were sent flying into a wall or a table a flash of blue and red caught Bruce's eyes as superman picked up the last thug and banged him hard against the floor.

Lois looked up. "Hey are…" she trailed off to find that her dance partner was suddenly gone.

Superman had bundled up the criminals in a neat circle. He turned to the crowd. "Everything will be fine folks. Hope I din crash the party too badly."

A unified sweep of relief came over the crowd. As the sound of sirens were heard Superman eyes landed on Lois before he zipped out of sight.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

A/N: In case you will be wondering their will be some very interesting BB/WW moments and the next chapter will have more batman and JSL content. The first encounter. Expect some epic stuff and please don't hesitate to call me out on things I can take the heat. And critiques are very handy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The JSL

A/N: New Update! I like it much better than the last attempt. i hope you do too! I think i spelled Talia's name wrong. anyone knows how let me know! thanks!

Kakunodate, Japan-2011

Tmpt. Tmpt. Tmpt. Tmpt. Tmpt.

Heya! _Whoosh! _Heya!

Thwack! Bong!

"Again."

The old voice echoed through the chamber as the two individuals, a man and a woman, regained their composure; both masked. She wielded a sleek black staff the other held one made of rough wood but just as thin. The woman made the first attack rushing at her opponent, who responded by jumping then twisted in the air bringing his staff down with intent to do harm. But found it to connect with the others' weapon.

The man landed on the floor rolling out of the on coming staff as his opponent let out a yell swinging her staff down. He came to a crouched position jutting his leg out he spun around hoping to connect with the others legs but was met with air as the she jumped out of the way.

The defender grabbed hold of the other's staff yanking her hard to the ground but she was quick and agile like a cat and somehow remained upright but she had no weapon to her aid. With confidence he thrust himself up with no hands from the ground and did a round house kick toward his target but was surprised once more as his leg was caught and he was flung out of motion and into a beam.

The master of ceremony watched the fight from his spot on the pillow that sat half way back in the far wall. His advisor worriedly stepped forward but immediately stopped as the old man thrust up his palm to stop him.

The woman chuckled slightly at her opponent's state as he shook his head to clear his vision.

"I let you rest. Other enemies would not be so generous."

He got back on his feet using another beam to his advantage. He rushed at it propelling himself off it and at her, this time his foot met her jaw causing her to stumble back. but she did not linger as she flipped back several times. Bringing her fists to counter-attack the aggressive assault that rained down on her. Alternating between kicks and punches she matched it with equal precision

She spun around him pinning him into a choke hold. A playful tone to her voice. "It has been six years and am I still schooled better than you? You bring shame upon my father's name. upon this shadow art. Can you do no better? Or is this all you can offer?

His response was to smack his head back against her face stunning her. Then with one hand he gripped her strongly by the arm then another around her neck and flung her up and over his shoulder smacking her hard into the floor. By the time she recovered he had both weapons at her throat.

The sound of the cymbal signalled the end of the fight. The woman removed her mask her chest rising and falling heavily as she removed her mask her black hair falling around her shoulders. Her fair face held an incredulous expression. "That first move is not one passed down from the ages."

The male removed his own mask. His blue eyes met her dark ones. "There is a saying told in my country: "Out with the old in with the new."

The woman watched as he brought the two sparring staffs together with one hand. He held the other out to her. She took it, stepping back, she bowed and he did the same. A clap of admiration sounded from the room that brought both to face the old man and bowed low to him in respect.

"You have proven yourself worthy and have mastered the ways of the warrior, but there is one final thing you must learn… he looked toward the young woman… "Daughter you may leave."

The woman straightened looking to her friend with a sincere smile before obeying the order.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Bruce exited the small temple looking out at the small village, not yet, busy due to the early morning.

"You are leaving?"

Bruce turned to see Talia her expression one of disappointment. He looked at the thick forest in the distance peaking through the thick layer of fog.

"You knew this day was coming. Did you think I would stay forever?"

She gave a small smile as she confessed. "A part of me hoped, but I knew that such hopes were futile…she met his face…When you first came here you said that you wanted the power to change things. How can you be so sure that you can?

A flash of a gun being fired went through Bruce's mind causing him to tense some his voice holding a slight tone of determination and animosity.

"The world will always be corrupt but I will be that divider that prevents injustice to overrule. I am what the world needs and no matter what threat it is I will not let it destroy innocent lives ever again."

Talia remained impassive only walking over to him she took his hand in hers and then kissed him softly on the lips. When she parted she whispered in his ear a slight warning.

"Your passion his admirable, but revenge is a hazardous path. many have fallen victim to it, I urge you to tread it carefully."

He remained still as she walked passed him as she stopped in the door way she turned just as he looked back.

"Good bye, Bruce."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Metropolis City -2012

The private jet hummed quietly as two occupants silently traveled the small flight. Bruce turned a page over of the Daily Planet newspaper, on the front page was that of superman rescuing a bus of school kids on a damaged bridge.

Alfred took a sip of tea from his cup frowning slightly at his surrogate son's silence. He himself remained quiet but his stare did not go unnoticed by the billionaire who finally acknowledged the butlers fretting not missing a beat as he turned another page.

"What is it Alfred?"

The butler snapped out of his stare diverting his eyes down to his cup. "Wha- oh nothing sir, just. Nothing."

At that answer Bruce lowered the paper some looking at the older man. "Alfred."

The butler set down his cup on his tray. "Sir, if I may point out. You have barely said a word since we left from Metropolis. What is on your mind?"

Bruce shrugged slightly returning his attention back to he news paper. "Nothing you need to worry yourself about."

"As far as Luthor Corp goes I think it was a seamless deal and we won't know what the news papers will say until tomorrow."

"No doubt, it will be the third page in line from this superman hype." Bruce said coolly.

Alfred clasped his hands together resting them on his legs. "It is understandable that you would feel some anxiety sir. After all you have been at the front lines of your father's company for only a year. It's only natural for one to be…"

"Alfred. Don't take this the wrong way… he looked at Alfred straight in the eyes… "My father is dead and buried and I'd like to keep it that way. People already perceive me as the spoiled juvenile delinquent who can't think for himself, so if you could please give me the benefit of the doubt that would be great."

Alfred pursed his lips then cleared his throat. "Consider it dropped."

"Thank you." he returned to the paper turning another page.

"Sir." Alfred inquired

Bruce closed his eyes suppressing an exasperated sigh. Looking back at the older man. "What is it?"

"I have never doubted your ability. Your father would be proud."

"Thanks." Bruce replied half heartedly, returning once more to the paper.

"As for mother.." Alfred continued a teasing tone in his voice earned him a somewhat unnatural glare from the young heir, that being it was softened by the slight rise of his lips.

Alfred smiled to himself as he saw a glimmer of the boy he once knew, the one that sat in the back seat of the limo after school. The one that was never afraid to laugh.

Bruce opened his mouth to retort when the captains voice came over the intercom.

"Will be arriving in Montana in fifteen minutes Mr. Wayne."

"Just enough time to kill someone and hide the body." Bruce said his eyes never leaving his friend,

Alfred rose from his seat. "My sentiments exactly."

Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head in defeat as Alfred gave a quick wink before disappearing to the back. Bruce closed the paper his eyes resting on the photo of Superman he tapped his pointer finger on the hero.

"What is your story?"

"Would you like more coffee Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce snapped out of his thoughts raising his hand at the stewardess. "No. I'm fine thank you."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Steven Trevor stood attention with several of his fellow men as the private white jet powered down. The door of the plane opened transforming into a flight of stairs. Alfred descended the steps first just as Diana quickly came up beside the captain. She quickly adjusted her glasses coming to attention her eyes focused on the Black W on the back tail of the plane until Bruce emerged from the plane and she suddenly froze.

She came more aware of her appearance as he came forward shaking each leaders hand. By the time he finished shaking Steve's hand and introductions were through she was half way smoothing down the front of her shirt, her head bowed, concentrating on the task.

She halted her hand as she was very aware that someone was in front of her. When she raised her head she was met faced to face with the business icon. She straightened clearing her throat.

"Hello."

Bruce stood there for a moment causing her to shift her weight from one foot to the other. Ever so slightly his presence for some reason made her aware of her senses. Her inner warrior instinct kicking in.

Bruce removed his shades holding his hand out. "M.s. Prince I look forward to the tour. I'm sure your expertise will provide a different view on the projects."

Diana could only manage a nod and a mm mm. After shaking his hand Diana exhaled watching as the general led the billionaire into the bunker.

Steve leaned over to her before following. "Diana. I know it's hard, but speaking is a requirement in this meeting. I suggest you get yourself together, before we continue on."

Diana snapped out of her stunned state. Straightening she followed the rest of the group inside.

FC27

A/N: Oh, If anyone is confused about the time line. Going back to the last chapter when Clark starts at the Daily Planet that is when Bruce is away. Then in 2012 that is exactly a year after that. So Superman and Wonder Woman have been pretty active and Batman is very much brand spanking new and doesn't know squat about either of them. So Batman's objective at the moment is getting info on both of them. Don't worry from now on no time jumping. Bruce is in his late twenties. -27 i figured.

hopefully that makes sense if not. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own JSL

A/N: Hi, Update! Hope it's worth the wait. I was struggling with how Batman and Superman first meet together and I hope you guys like it. It's defiantly a first meeting they don't know each other at all. Like zip. nothing. So bare with me. Feel free to critique, I need it no doubt and any grammar and punctuation mistakes I do apologize for. Like I said worked on it hard. So as always read on friends!

Origin: Gotham Knight-4

One month later.

Commissioner Gordon looked at his watch as the night hour grew later. A uniform stood a little ways behind him looking up at the bat outline in the sky.

"A little melodramatic don't you think?"

Gordon glanced over at the woman. "Gotham is a large city. It works. Unless you can see an alternative to contacting him I'm all ears."

"Didn't say it was bad idea sir just…not your typical radio call in."

"He isn't your typical guy." James pointed out.

Just then a zip and then a clang sounded as a hook bit into the back wall and like a thief in the night batman swooped down landing effortlessly in front of the commissioner and the woman.

"Beginning to think you'd not show up." Gordon said as he walked over pulling out a folder.

Batman ignored the remark getting to the point. "What do you need?"

The older man handed batman the folder. "Illegal trafficking. We've seen it all; drugs, weapons, chemicals you name it. The smugglers aren't your usual numb skull they've got smarts and a big brother to back them up. It could be mafia, Joker's men, there is no shortage of gangs in Gotham as you know. What we want to know is what kind of operation their operating. Something is off and you are the kind of guy to pull off an inside job with no toes to step around."

Batman turned over the next page scanning it. "Import or export?"

"Both." James stated causing Batman to look at him.

"What are they sending out?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. What Gotham has to offer is peanuts compared to what these guys are bringing in. what we need to know is why and what is this being used for. The last thing this city needs is an act of terrorism. Can you get in?" 

Batman closed the folder handing it to Gordon. Both the commissioner and the officer watched as batman turned took out his grappling hook and shot it into the dark and soon swooped down into the night.

The woman came beside her superior. "I guess we take that as a yes."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A gun clattered to the ground as the smuggler legs kicked in the air as he was raised effortlessly from the ground.

"Alright. Alright. Luthor's your guy! We don't know the details we just do the hauling. That's it. I swear!"

Batman turned slamming the man into the container. "You're lying! What have you been giving him?" 

The man gave a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Batman glare became more menacing. "You have been exporting materials from this dock what is it!"

"Nothing!" the smuggler persisted.

The vigilante gripped the criminal tighter flinging him into a pile of wood pallets. Roughly hauling the man by the collar of his shirt.

"I won't ask you again! WHAT ARE IN THE CONTAINERS?!"

"NOTHING! The containers are empty when we ship them back. THAT'S HOW HE WANTS THEM!" the man shouted raising his arms up in fear as the vigilante raised his fist.

"Why does-AH!"

Batman toppled over to the side as he was slammed hard on the shoulder. Spinning around he was met faced to face with a bigger opponent a pipe in his hand.

"Back off spook before I knock you into next week." the smuggler threatened.

Batman didn't hesitate as he flicked open the left side of his utility belt and flung a bat-rang that connected square with the man's wrist. The other smuggler got up from the pile moving to tackle the vigilante but was greeted with around house kick that knocked him back into the place where he started.

Batman flipped over the bigger man who rushed at him tossing out a few stun bombs that rattled the man to his knees. Batman kicked the man into the dirt pressing his boot squarely on the man's back.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. Perhaps you can tell me why Luthor Corp. is sending illegal materials to Gotham?"

"I'm not saying anything. All you are is a scout boy for the cops and I aien't giving them nothing. If they want to know something they can figure it out on their own time."

Just then sirens sounded in the distance. The criminal chuckled out loud. "You better be prepared batman, because this is just the beginning."

The vigilante reluctantly removed his foot. Flipping the laughing criminal over he punched him in the face dazing him. By the time the cops arrived on the seen both smugglers were tied together in a neat package and he was no where in sight.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A flash of blue and red startled a dining family as it zipped passed them stirring up a few soiled news papers that dotted the side walk. Then the flash zipped upward then coming to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse.

"Don't worry boss. No one suspects a thing."

"NO?! then tell that to the cops who found the two idiots that couldn't protect themselves from that bat costume wearing yahoo. If they even peep one word-"

"Don't sweat it boss. They said under no circumstances were they ever going to compromise the situation."

"Look around numb skulls. Our situation was compromised as soon as batman found us lurking around the docks! Once he knows. the cops are going to be on the beat now more then ever!"

"Aw we will be fine as long as we lay low boss."

"Yeah think so? And what do you think Luthor will do when he finds out his next shipment never shows up. Huh? Do you think we'll be fine then?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

The small entourage tensed as they were greeted by the tall figure in the door way fist on either side of his hips his red cape stirring slightly in the breeze his blue eyes honing in on the ring leader.

"So do you want to talk or fight?"

The thugs raised their guns pointing it at the super hero. They fired them off only successfully sending their ammo flying in every which way. Superman stepped forward then in as easy as one. two. three, he apprehended the criminals.

He took the machine gun from the leaders grasp crushing it in his own. "You guys always choose the hard way. So are you going to tell me or fight me some more. Or do I have to make that decision for you too?" 

The thug slouched in surrender. "Fine. Alright. Luthor has us doing a little private operation for him on the side. That's all."

Superman stared at the man not buying it for a second. "Really?"

"He has ties with Gotham City alright. Under ground yeah know. He's in cahoots with some big shot here they planning something together and it aien't good. All I know is that the containers have to be empty when we ship 'em back to Metrop."

"Why?" Superman asked both curious and concerned.

"You'd have to ask his lordship that. Now can ya put me down?"

The alien lips turned into a slyly smile…..

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Batman adjusted the volume on his ear piece as he rested against a stone ledge. The usual debris of police communication cackled in and out but something came through that caused him to tense.

"Suspects apprehended in abandoned warehouse. On south side of Norwall avenue and keen drive…Looks to be handled by an outside source…"

The dark knight straightened as he heard one name cross the frequency. He pulled out his grappling hook just as he laid his thumb over the trigger. he stopped.

Superman landed softly on the roof. He walked over to the ledge taking in the city lights of Gotham City then he turned around to scan the seemingly vacant area.

"I just want to talk. We share a common enemy and I believe if we work together we can stop this diabolical plan before it even starts."

Superman took another step forward. "I wouldn't have come here unless I knew…unless I knew it was deeply important. I have information that might be useful for you."

A rustle of a cape sounded causing the man of steel to turn around in time to receive the full force of batman's legs sending the alien crashing to the far edge of the roof.

Stunned and shocked Superman shook his head. Raising it in time to see the dark knight straighten from his crouched position the kryptonian got to his own feet his body language changed from that of calm to aggression.

"I'll give you the same advice I give to most that fight me for the first time. Don't push it."

The lack of response from the vigilante disconcerted the hero. All the ways he imagined the man this was not one of them.

"I'm here-" Superman let out a yell of surprise a fist connected with his jaw followed by a foot that met his gut that caused him to stumble backwards. Batman did around house kick that sent Superman to the ground once more wear he pinned him and delivered a few more blows to the face.

The man of steel grabbed both of batman's arms. Placed his foot to his mid section and tossed him up and over his head. Batman flipped around in the air planting his feet firm on the ground and thrusting his hand out in front of him. He skidded to a halt from the momentum of the throw Superman once more got to his feet. This time flying at his opponent willing himself not to bring arm to the vigilante, but wanting to stop the fight altogether. Batman rolled to the side as Superman came to a halt to land a punch of his own but it never landed. Batman planted both hands on his strong shoulders propelling himself behind superman. Batman's quick reflex's gripped superman's arm and chucked him into the far wall.

Superman lay there blue eyes wide as the air was knocked out of him. Then they darkened.

Batman took the opportunity to reach for his grappling hook aiming it for the flag pole on the other side of the street but he let out a yell as he was slammed hard his gadget flying out of his hand as he met the roof with a hard smack rolling over several times. He gritted his teeth as he gripped his left shoulder. His vision cleared to find superman standing above him.

"Are you really that stupid?"

A beeping sound came the reply causing superman to look down at his leg. Batman covered himself with his cape as the cylinder device exploded sending superman airborne crashing once more into the roof. Superman let out a moan. Batman took his grappling hook and jumped over the side of the building, by the time Superman got himself together. He was gone!

A/N: O_O!

P.S: To clear up last chapter mistake. I meant to say. BM/WW not BB/ WW. Rightfully put to question.

And apparently I am not good at writing. as told by my friends. Sooo whatever. Going to write anyway. If they don't like it too bad! Meh.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own JSL

A/N: Hi, i have an update! you won't even believe the frustration i have had with laptops of late and getting a writing program and still haven't got one that i am truly comfortable with. turns out i can use word pad to put documents on FF. That is why there has been no activity from me at all. ugh! you guys must hate me!

Anyway i have a chapter here i hope you like. the writing program doesn't have grammar check so i'm sure there are alot more mistakes then usual so bare with me. But it is an update! So Read on For WW lovers out there it has her in it. SS/WW BB/WW

Origin: Gotham Knight -6

Superman flew over once the city was quiet. only one bank robbery and a police car chase that ended before it began. unfortuantely that gave him more time to think about his encounter with Gotham's knight. whoever he was. he was zalous,could hold his own, and didn't take to kind to open suggestion.

Maybe...suddenly something cuaght his eye. Blue and red. he zipped down into the public park, he was sure he saw-

To his surprise a golden rope was suddenly around his strong frame. Superman thrust up his arms but was taken back at the level of restraint that welcomed him, infact he felt himself being dragged across the ground almost effortlessly that he decided to dig his feet into the earth. he struggled against the rope as it tightened, gritting his teeth he swung hard to the right he heard a grunt but the grip would not loosen. the wrestle to gain dominance lasted a few good moments until finally Superman grabbed hold of the rope and yanked hard.

To his shock, from the shadows of the trees and into his arms was a woman. she was almost as tall as he was strong yet captivating her hair was ink blackwith a slight sheen. the harsh jerk made it fall about her elegant face that at the moment held an impressive glare. Her blue eyes like daggers piercing into his soul. her chest heaved up and down as she breathed harshly through her nose as did his.

Superman finally broke the silence.

"Is there soemthing you wanted?"

A flash of realization and a mix of irritation showed briefly in her face. wrapping her hands tighter around the rope she tugged on it with renewed aggression.

"The lasso compelles you to tell me where the man of the night dwells!"

"Superman closed his eyes and shrugged helplessly. "Gotham City. As the exact location, don't know nor do i think you want to know. He's a fellow you don't want to encounter lightly."

"The woman gave a sly smirk. "I enjoy a good challenge."

She removed the lasso from Superman. turning to leave he called to her.

"Wait."

she looked over her shoulder as he made his offer.

"Perhaps we can work together."

"Why would i want to do that?" she shot back facing him.

"Because...I've met him once and trust me going at him alone isn't a good idea."

"You underestimate me. believe it or not i can handle my self just fine."

Before superman could utter another word. Diana left.

ooooooooooooooo

Bruce raised a steaming cup of coffee to his lips as he looked outiside the big bay windows of the vintage library. His other hand rested in his pant pocket as his thoughts went over the encounter he had with superman.

He was fit but going against such a creature was...suicide. he had to be smart, Superman had to have a weakness, but what? Then again...he just wanted to talk he wanted...no it wasn't that simple it never was. was it?

"Brisk day out there."

Bruce snapped out of his thoughts turning to see Alfred standing in the door way.

"Hm."

Bruce hummed out as he returned to the window.

Alfred furrowed his brow at Bruce's quiet demeanor. "Is everything alright?"

Bruce didn't answer causing the butler to enter the room coming up beside him. "Bruce?"

the billionaire looked over at the older man knowing the only time that Alfred would address him by just his name would mean he was worried tremendously.

"Just a lot on my mind Alfred."

"Anything I can help you with? I may be getting on in age but I still know a thing or two."

Bruce's thoughts once more went back to his night brawl. "I came across this superman three nights ago. And I'm not sure what to make of him."

Alfred couldn't hide his surprise. "Superman? It's no wonder you could hardly walk. what did he want? I can't imagine him coming to Gotham city just for a courtesy call."

"That's just it. I think he did. he wanted to talk."

"About?"

"I'd imagine something linked to the sketchy shipment at the Gotham docks and what's happening in metropolis. I didn't give him the chance to say anything else."

"So you were the one who threw the first punch." Alfred accused crossing his arms along his chest not at all amused by it.

Bruce walked over to the tea-tray setting down his cup on it. "Didn't trust him."

"You are going to find yourself in a spot that you can't get out of one of these days. Then what?"

"I'll call you to bring more bandages ." Bruce said as he picked up the news paper.

"That's not funny." Alfred shot back as he took up the tray... "I have a feeling I'll regret telling you this. But a prototype is ready for you. it's waiting for you in the cave." Alfred titled his head slightly as he saw the young heir shake his head. "Sir?"

Bruce held the paper up turning it to the man. "Did you see this?"

"Hard not to sir. They say she's an amazon. personally i find it hard to believe such a woman could be so lethal."

Bruce sighed looking at the photo. "First Superman now this 'Wonder Woman' honestly i can't catch a break."

"Worried your thunder will be taken?" Alfred stated.

Bruce tossed the paper back down on the table. "Hardly. Just need to be more resourceful. I'll be in the cave if you need me."

Later that night Alfred descended the stairs to the bat cave gaping slightly as he saw the young man before him put on the last of his uniform. The utility belt was sleeker and sat firmly against his waist.

"Master Bruce. what on earth-" Alfred trailed off as he came closer as he saw the elaborate design..."I'd hate to think how much this cost."

"Not as much as you think." Bruce replied as he clicked the last compartment shut... "This will greatly improve my night watches, if I do encounter Superman again I'll be better equipped to do so. Don't worry."

"I never stop. Do be careful this time I only have so many First Aid kits."

Bruce pulled on his cowl and left the cave. to patrol the streets of Gotham City.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Wonder Woman swooped down landing in between a thug and a woman clutching her purse to her chest her eyes wide with fear. Taking the opportunity she fled to the safety of her vehicle driving away.

The thug looked puzzled for a moment before his lips turned up into a flirtatious grin. "Well aren't you a sight. a brod like yourself shouldn't be butt'n where she aein't wanted."

Diana gave an impassive stare as a cat screeched in the ally way knocking over a trash can lid. the street light flickered slightly as the thief turned the switch blade in his hand.

"I'll make you a deal. you give me the pretty crown on your head and i won't slit that pretty throat of yours."

the amazon narrowed her eyes at that threat. "You're a fool that i do not wish to waste my time on. Where is this dark knight?"

The thief furrowed his brow. "Eh? Dark Night? Lady the way you're dressed and the way you talk you should be locked up in arkam."

Wonder Woman gritted her teeth snatching the man by his front of his jacket she lifted him up in the air.

"I am not one who plays with words. "Where is he?"

"WHO?!" the thief asked in desperation as his feet kicked in the air.

"The one they fear at night!" she demanded.

"Y-Y-You mean Batman. I-I don't know!"

"He dwells in this City does he not?!"

"Yeah But-" the thief choked out.

"But what?" she demanded glaring at him

"I don't have a direct line to him. he could be anywhere, Gotham's a big place besides..."

the amazon swung him around causing the thief to yell. "PLEASE! GAH! Don't hurt me!"

Just then something cut through the air whipping straight for the warrior. in a flash she dropped the thief spinning around she raised her wrists reflecting the object sending it flying off into the shadow of the street.

The thief gasped as the familiar bat silhouette masked against the moonlit night before landing in front of wonder woman. Scrambling to his feet the thief dashed across the street.

Batman straightened as wonder woman lowered her arms but soon realized that was a mistake as she founder herself going into hand to hand combat with the vigilante. she quickly took on a new aggression grabbing hold of his cape and leg she and swung him hard tossing him straight into the street light.

He quickly ducked as she thew a punch but it met the base of the light leaving a deep dent. she let out a surprised yell as she was grabbed from behind and was sent hard into the side walk. regaining her composure she grabbed hold of her rope swinging it high but gasped as batman dodged it launching himself above it.

Diana gritted her teeth, getting herself back up she gripped her lasso with quick reflexes she released her rope her lips curling up into a coy smile as it wrapped around it's target. however the smile quickly vanished as she found herself bound and yanked forward. Both opponents held in each others snares.

She was so close to him she could feel his breath against her forehead. The way his muscles flexed as he held the cord in his hands...his hands they were shaking. slightly but it was there. this caused her to question herself. Did he want to truly hurt her? or was there more to it then that?

Diana dared to raise her head and was met with a striking pair of blue eyes. She sucked in a breath there was something about them but what... she tightened her hold on her rope opening her mouth.

"The la-"

She was cut off as Batman took hold of her rope yanked her forward and kissed her. her eyes widened in shock at the sudden action something hit the ground and then she was surrounded by smoke.

She dropped her rope coughing and choking as she fell to her knees. The release of a wire sounded then rustle of a cape by the time the smoke cleared and she could breathe the batman was gone.

oooooooooooo

Batman landed on the lawn of his property. Collapsing he removed his cowl clutching his side, as he struggled to breathe he looked up at the stars.

"Brute strength Bruce... Think...think."

A/N:Hope it was worth it.

fc27


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The JSL

A/N: Hi guys! an update finally! sorry for the delay honestly didn't know where to go. My Bruce Wayne is soo different from the usual BW you read on this sight. Personality wise, due to the fact he's kind of experimenting on how he should act in the public eye. But cause the the title of the story says it all. All so some surprising cameos in here for readers as well don't be shy on telling me what you think.

Gotham origins: chapter-7

thunder clapped then a flash of lightning.

Bruce shot forward from his bed blue eyes wide with fear. for a moment he was in that ally way once more he was infront of that damn blasted gun. As his heart rate slowed down he raised a hand to his head closing his eyes numbly looking down at his crumpled up bed sheets.

another clap of thunder resounded rain pounded against his window harshly. He watched the water run down the glass before finally sliding out from his bed. Walking over to his wardrobe grabbed his black robe pauseing when he cuaght sight of himself in the mirror.

He still had a nasty bruise that decorated left shoulder all the way to his collar bone. He'd have to go longed sleeved for go while before that went away.

He put on the robe as he left his bed room. walking down the hallway his attention landed on a portirate of his parents and himself. His mind tried to go to a happy place, a place where no sadness or pain dwelled but...everytime he latched on to a fond memory it always came back to the same end...

"Master Bruce?"

The young heir turned at the sound of the butler's voice. "Alfred, what are you doing up?"

"Natures call. Yourself?" Alfred asked as he came forward dawned in a deep red robe and matching slippers.

Bruce looked back at the portraite. "Couldn't sleep."

the older man frowned. "I can make more ointment for that bruise you know. Or perhaps I can scheduel a massage for you tommorrow morning."

Bruce remained staring at the picture his tone some what defeated. "No I'll be fine.

Alfred took note of the others behaviour coming upbeside him. he too looked up at the portraite.

"I see your father in you everyday...They both would be very proud of you sir."

"I sure hope so...Bruce simply placed a hand on the butlers shoulder. "Good night Alfred."

"You too sir."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Clark looked at his reflection through the ticket booth window then stepped back. adjusting his glasses he looked up at the faded movie display above him A hiss was heard then a crash as a lid was knocked down across the street bringing his attention to an ally.

Pausing for a car to drive by he crossed the street. Stopping to see a white and brown cat disappeare behind the trash bin he swallowed hard as he stared down the allyway. even though it was midday the ally was dark in more ways then one. as he ventured further down he realized that something bad happened here.

Clark suddenly stopped as he saw faint outline of something on the pavement old been there for years but he saw it large stains. His heart began to race faster as his brain registered what it was...this was the place he'd found it. crime ally.

"Hey you!"

Nearly jumping out of his skin he turned around to face the person but no one behind him. then a whistle that caused him to look up just in time to be pounced upon.

"You are either stupid or new? Judging by the expensive suit and the way you smell, I say both." the woman whispered in his ear.

Clark was in a bind he could easily aprehend this woman but...not as Clark kent. "My wallet is in my left pant pocket. take it."

"Such a gentleman. I've been watching you from a far now you have nothing I want." she cooed out.

Clark swallowed as she leaned closer. "Then what is it then?"

"I want to know why your skulking around here blue eyes. Crime ally isn't for men like you unless you're looking for trouble."

"I-I-I'm a reporter. It's my job to look for a story." Clark quickly replied.

"This story was dried up a long time ago. A word to the wise hang around these parts long enough you'll soon find you'll become the next headline on Gotham Gazette. Stay out of Gotham if you know what's good for you fly boy."

Clark flinched as she pressed hard on his back and was up and gone. getting to his feet he caught sight of a pair of legs and a tail disappearing up the fire escape.

"Wow."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bruce emerged with a beautiful red head on his right arm clad in a rather revealing zebra print dress and stellto heels out of his limo greated by the obnoxious flashes of the Daily Planet press. this was his fourth trip to metropolis and yet the hype hadn't died down in fact it seemed like it was getting worse. All he had to do was get to the hotel entrance...how hard could that be thirty feet away, bloodthirsty mob blocking his access, he glanced slightly at Alfred who simply remained stoic by the car door. now he places it cool.

Gathering himself he made his way through the crowd of questioning reporters. "I have nothing to say at this time. Excuse me."

For what seemed like eternity he entered the hotel lobby. letting a sigh of relief.

"They are sooo annoying." a voice stated causing him to turn meeting face to face with a young man leaning against a pillar clad in blue jeans a red shirt and grey leather jacket. His short blond hair stlyed neatly a few strands hanging at the front.

Bruce looked about him then back at the man. "If you want an autograph I don't do that."

"Good cause I don't want it. What I would like is a moment of your time." he said coming up to him.

Bruce looked at his watch moving away from him the red head leaning against his body like an ordiment.. "That I am short on perhaps another-"

"I can't do that." the other interrupted.

"Not my problem. Bruce shot back making to move passed him but was stopped when the blond held up his hand pressing it up against his chest.

"Well make it your problem."

Bruce blinked down at the hand then back at the man. straightening he stuffed a hand in his pocket.

"Listen..."

"Barry...Barry Allen." Barry said.

"Mr. Allen. I don't know you nor do I care to know you. So what ever reason you have to stop me here is a waste of your and most importantly my time. If it's truly important leave a message with my secetary. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." bruce siad clapping him on the shoulder giving him a rather arrogant smile.

Barry opened his mouth then closed it as the billionaire pushed passed him. From around the corner Hal came up beside him. watching as the duo as they stood at the elevators.

"Sooo how did it go?"

"Yeah, Clark is way off base. This guy not the Batman prowling Gotham streets at night."

"Where to next? Hal asked as they left the lobby.

"Lunch but don't tell the big guy that." Barry warned his friend.

"Mum's the word.

Meanwhile, Bruce pulled away from the woman taking out his wallet he handed her three hundred dollars.

"Back exit is to your left I believe."

The red head took the wad of cash. "Easiest pay I've ever made. Too bad you and I really would have a good time."

Bruce simply pressed the up button on the elevator as she did what was asked of her. as he waited his mind could help but go back to the stranger. Clearly not here for a social call he was fishing for something made evident by his friend lurking in behind the postcard display.

Luthor's spys? no...something else. the elvetor door opened to reveal a pair of slender legs clad in a navey blue business out fit her black hair pulled back in a loose pony tail her attention on a tablet in her hands.

Great the last person he needed to meet. maybe she wouldn't notice. As he walked in and the elvators closed he pressed the 20th floor...so far no response.

The music happily droned on over the speaker. "Here for another visit I see."

Bruce fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Hardly call it that."

"We'll last time I saw you I thought you'd stay low for awhile." Lois said as she tapped away on her device.

"Not that type of person." Bruce stated as he watched the floor numbers go up.

"No you love the attention and the media loves you. Tell me how much did you pay the red headed eye candy?"

Bruce looked over at her. "Excuse me?"

Lois showed him the picture on her tablet. "Hard to hide things from the press."

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Bruce shot back.

"So you're not denying that you paid her. Is she a prostitute?" Lois asked her tone accuseing.

the billionaire looked at her straight in the eyes. "Do you really think that poorly of me?"

"Evidence supports what I think."

"Ever heard of don't jump to conclusions?" Bruce challenged.

"Ever heard of it's fact that all you type love to play the part of casanova woman fall over men with power and money. that is fact. It makes me sick."

The elevator doors opened on his floor. "That maybe true but as I recall it wasn't that long ago you were on a dance floor dipping in this casanova's arms.

the reporter blinked at him speechless a ghoct of a grin on his lips. "Have a good day Ms. Lane."

Just as the doors were about to close she popped out. "HOLD IT! That night I remember declining your offer to dance with you."

Bruce turned. "And yet..." 

"And yet what?"

"And yet you excepted. If I repulse you so greatly then why did you bother."

Lois crossed her arms. "I-I needed information."

"About Luthor Corp and myself." Bruce stated resting his hands in his pant pockets.

Lois narrowed her eyes. "You don't believe me?!"

"Oh, yes. of course I do. Now if you excuse me I have some real business to attend to." Bruce concluded.

Lois let out a huff at the patronizing remark. cursing under her breath she stalked down the hallway

Boom! a blast sent both of them flying in seprate directions. the lights flickering as the debris crumbled and crumbled around the area.

emerging from the mess was several clown masked men with large sacks and at the head of it was a man with vibran green hair and a sinsiter red smile...

A/N:Well... thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I have to say this but surely by now you do know, after all you are all very intelligent human beings. I do not own THE JSL...(As much as I would like too)

A/N: Hi, so this chapter is fun and I apologize for the last chapter for the amount of spelling mistakes. ugh! seriously was not like that when I pre posted. writing program stinks on my lap top. Two: In response to some views of my batman. I say this. He is NEW and think of it realistically. He may have all the amazing detective skills and all that jazz but he's only seen Superman once...in a fight. And like all detectives they need enough evidence to solve the objective. In batman's case Who Superman's other Identity is. I just want it to be logical and not have to be like 'boom' batman meets superman for the first time knows it's Clark. Kind of too quick?

Anyway...long author's note things will be exposed the further you read this story ( hint hint ;) So like always read on!

Gotham origins-8

The ringing in Bruce's ears muffled out the sound of Jokers orders. wincing he looked up to see one of the thugs hoist Lois over his shoulder. Ignoring the discomfort his body was in he got to his feet eyeing a fire extinguisher he tore it off the wall. running up behind the thug he slammed it hard aginst his leg causing the man to yell out in pain. Bruce turned around barely in time to catch the hard punch directed at his head. Gritting his teeth as his shoulder protested against the movement struggiling to maintain dominace.

Without hesitation Joker whipped out his cane smacking it hard against Bruce's back. "Down boy!"

Joker took his foot and rolled Bruce onto his back he grunted as Joker slammed his foot against his chest. Cracking open an eye he looked at the crazed clown through the few strands of black hair that had fallen about his face.

"If I were you I'd stay right where you are. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty suit more than you already have...Joker peered over his shoulder... "Boys be careful with the package after all it is fragile."

Bruce clutched at the clowns foot as he pressed harder into his chest. Lois let out a scream as she was cutched around her waist.

At that the villain and his band of thievies left the area. Bruce gasped sitting up he clutched at his chest. Glaring at where Joker disappeared he got to his feet stumbling he ran after them just miss them as they entered the elevator. Joker waving his fingers at him as the doors shut. Bruce watched the numbers go up.

Thinking fast he took the stair ways down. he could make it!

Taking out his ear piece he clicked it on.

"Alfed. meet on the eastide of the build back entrance."

"Sir is everything alright? It's mayhem out here."

"I'll explain later..."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lois struggled against her captors as they emerged on the roof top. "Let me go! I said Let me go you pathetic piece of..."

"Oh will you please just shut-up!" Nothing you can say or do will make a difference." Joker said coming up to her. His gun pressed against her throat.

Lois gave a deviant look at him. "You don't scare me."

"OH? Too bad...he smiled mockingly..."Means I have to work harder. Now where is that Luthor and that dang helicopter?"

"What is your part in all this? You're clearly not the mastermind and I know Luthor supplies the money. Metropolis has nothing against you. So what is it?"

Joker raised a finger clicking it back and forth. "Tsk tsk. Underestimation is what gets one killed . Without me Luthor has nothing I have all the toys the man needs. I am the brain-"

"Oh sorry..where's pinky? or did he get lost somewhere?' Lois sacarstically replied earning a dirty look from the man.

"Always the candid remarks."

The roar of the helicopter engine was heard approaching.. Joker threw his arms up in the air in delight.

"AH! there she is! Keep your head low we wouldn't want any unforseen decapitations."

Lois struggled every step as she forced onto the helicopter right up beside the diranged clown.

As the helicopter began to take off something sharp was heard hitting the side of the metal aircraft. Causeing everyone to look around them. Joker rolled his eyes kicking his right hand mans shin.

"Don't just sit there take a boo."

The man uncertainly reached over and opened the door to be greeted by a pair of black boots knocking him harshly to the side. then he found himself meeting a hard fall to the roof top below. the same fate was quickly followed by the three shocked men in the sudden attack.

Joker blinked as he stared at the dark knight across from him. "Why Batsy? I didn't know you were in town. Was expecting someone alittle more...eh. less of...he pointed his finger up and down at Batman..

"OH Well! he shrugged..."What can you do? One prepares for a man that can fly and gets a man that..well can't."

Bruce keen eye caught the blinking remote in the clowns gloved hand.

"NO! DO-" was all he managed to say before the tail end of the helicopter was blown apart sending Lois flying into his lap. Joker gave a evil snicker before saluting to him.

"Happy flying Batman!" he bid gleefuly before jumping out of the helicopter.

A gust of wind whipped through the area as the pilot was soon gone as well. The shrill alarm from the cockpit caused Lois screame as they spun out of control!

"OH god we're going to die!" she shrieked as she clutched onto his chest. "WE"RE GOING TO DIE!"

Batman had to think quick grabbing Lois by the shoulders. "LOOK AT ME!..commanding her to stare at him... "I will get us out of this. Do you trust me?"

Lois nodded her head her blue eyes wide with unimagineable terror and panic. Bruce closed his eyes in a silent prayer before doing the unthinkable he squeezed Lois hands in a reassureing grip before pushing her out of the helicopter door.

The last look he saw was the mixture of surprise and horror that crossed her tear stained face and the last desperate reach for his hand before she disappeared from his sight and plummeted to the streets below!

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lois shrieked as she helplssly tumbled through the air the ground quickly rushing up to greet her then _Whoosh_!

She was suddenly cradled in strong arms her inevitable end snuffed away from her as quickly as it had been delievered. Opening her eyes she realized was lying on the ground onlookers coming to her aid. her rescuer gone in a blink of an eye

Somewhere in her haze she heard the name... Superman

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Batman had went to jump out seconds after he had pushed Lois but the air current sent the helicopter pitching sharply sending him flying backwards back into the cockpit. Looking up he saw that he had only milli seconds left. gritting his teeth he reached into his utility belt taking out his mini grappling hook he propelled himself out of the helicopter and released the hook blindly at the last object he saw... a flag pole forty yards shy of it's reach

Damn!

Was his only thought as he felt gravity pull him toward the street. desperately tried to find something to hold onto but nothing! This wasn't good!

Then he felt himself caught and suddenly the world was rushing by him like he was on speedway track. His vision blurred and his sense direction warped as sound was engulfed by the wind. As quickly as it happened it was over and he found himself on the outskirts of metropolis city.

Stumbling he collasped to his feet gagging on the bile that rose in his throat.

"Are you ok?" Superman asked his voice completely genuine.

Batman panted slightly as he regained his barings straightening he looked over his shoulder at the kryptonian. His vision fading in and out but as it adjusted something was made evident about the man before him.

Superman looked at the dark knight becoming increasingly worried at the other's silence.

"Are you ok?" he asked again coming forward..."That was quite something back there huh. Helicopter clean up in isle two."

He frowned as his attempt at a joke went unwavered.

At first Bruce didn't know what it was but then he saw it. the way the sunlight hit his face. the hair was different but it was his eyes. the diction in his words slightly lower but it was there.

"Listen if you're hurt..I"

"I'm fine." the vigilante stated impassively.

"Oh. ok then." Superman titled his head slightly as if he heard something that was not audible to Bruce's ears... "Sorry can't stay. duty calls. I can take you back if.-" 

"No" came Bruce's quick reply causing Superman to nod his understanding.

The kryptonian turned to leave then peered slightly over his shoulder. "Thanks...for saving her."

Batman watched as he leapt in the air and then was out of sight. Removing his cowl he tried to wrap his mind around it. It wasn't impossible, but the unlikelyhood of it was both unthinkable yet...brillaint. The mild manner reporter working at one of the world's biggest paper icons was all so the worlds greatest superhero.

Superman is...Clark Kent.

A/N: Thank you for all the alerts, follows and reviews appreciation is beyond what I feel. You are all amazing and I dedicate this chapter to all of you!

have a good day!

FC27


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the JSL

A/N: HI, there sorry for the long update. writer's block, but at least I got something out on paper. Thank you for the reviews alerts and favourites. To answer a question. Bruce met Diana first at the air base in Montana...then batman and wonder woman fought...But he doesn't know yet who she is. from the jet scene there are know time jumps. Hopefully that makes sense to people. Anyway here is the next chapter feel free to comment crituqe anything helps. read on!

Gotham Origins-9

Daily News

Downtown Metropolis was rocked by an explosion last week witnessess say was caused by several masked men that was later identified led by the infamous crime tycoon The Joker. here to way in on the incident is crime specialist Herald kellet...

"Wow still can't believe it. The Joker in Metropolis." Jimmy stated as he leaned back in his chair pencil in hand.

Clark typed away on his laptop stopping as he looked up at the tv monitor on the far wall. It was driving him nuts Luthor was in cohoots with this nut job. They were up to something and it wasn't good.

There was still the large shipments going to Gotham port from Metroplis harbour all supposedly legal. He knew darn well it was the latter.

"Clark."

He snapped out of his thoughts adjusting his glasses he looked at his friend. "Sorry, what?"

"Do you know when Lois is coming back?" Jimmy asked again wheeling his chair closer.

Clark leaned back in his chair. "No...huh Mr. White told her to take time off. If it was up to Lois she'd be here right now."

"I can't imagine going what she went through. Lucky Superman was there to catch her otherwise it would take on a whole new meaning to Lois Lane. If you get my drift." he whispered.

"He gets it you dweeb."

Jimmy eyes widened then he quickly pushed his chair back standing up. "Lois! you're back!"

"Yeah I'm back." she coolly stated removing her purse from her shoulder before sliding in behind her desk... "And either of you breathe a word of this to White and you're dead."

Clark and Jimmy shared a look as Jimmy returned to his own desk. After a good few hours of work in awkward silence Clark finally rolled his seat over to Lois.

"Hey are you sure you're alright?"

Lois didn't break her attention away from her computer as she typed away. "I'm fine smallville don't worry yourself."

Clark lowered his voice. "Lois you were kidnapped and fell thirty stories from a high rise. It's understandable if you would be-"

"I didn't fall." Lois corrected as she looked over at her notes.

Clark felt his heart skip a beat. "What?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, stopping her work she looked over at him. "I was pushed."

"Pushed!" Clark couldn't help but shout almost rising from his seat but Lois roughly grabbed him.

"Ssh! Do you want the whole world to find out?!" she hissed out.

Clark calmed himself looking at the floor. "By The Joker? I knew he was sick but I didn't think he was that sick"

"It was Batman." she corrected once more resuming her work.

Clark whipped his he'd up wide eyed at her confession. "B-Batman?!"

Lois cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you so surprised by that revelation? He comes from the same god forsaken city as the Joker does. Personally anyone who dresses up as a bat is just as crazy as the joker is." she concluded rising from her desk towards Mr. White's office.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bruce entered large dining room adjusting his cufflings as he looked out at the people before him. For once he was the invite and not the invitor. Mentally preparing himself he descended the small landing into the hall emersing himself in the crowd.

Steve caught sight of the billionaire from across the room by the wet bar. A few of his comrads followed his gaze. one of them leaning against the counter.

"So the legendary Bruce Wayne comeths. I swear men like him really are a real stick in the mud."

"Rick be nice." Steve warned.

The brunette scoffed. "Steve come on. Are you telling me you like the guy?"

Steve took a sip of his drink. "I like his I will be working hard to get from him, so please be on your best behaviour."

His friends chuckled at the remark as Rick raised his drink to him. "Yes mother... so how are you going to smooze him?" 

"Oh I have my ways." Steve said slyly as he raised his glass once more to his lips.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bruce took a champagine glass off a tray offered by a waitress. the evening had been well into it's first hour but he felt like had been there for at least triple that. Maybe he should have stayed home...

" "

Bruce turned at the voice to be greeted by a stunning sight. a woman dressed in a sleek blood red gown that flared lightly at the bottom. gold tear drop earrings caught the evening light her black hair cascaded beautifully down her back and flowed just as nice around her head. the only thing out of place was the black rim glasses her blue eyes hid behind.

Bruce heart pounded in his chest in alarm. There was something about her. She held out her hand.

"We've met before. I'm Diana. Diana Prince. You toured the missel facility in Montanna a couple months back."

Bruce shook her hand. "Of course. Can't forget a face."

Diana smiled. "Are you enjoying the evening?"

"They all tend to look the same to me." Bruce replied as he took a sip of his drink.

Diana listened to the song that was being played. A rendition of fly me to the moon. "Do you care for a dance?"

Bruce eyed her for a moment. Then handed his half drunken glass to a passing waiter he took her in his arms. waited for the tempo,then danced.

"So I imagine your boss wants my funding for his no doubt top secret, but beneficial to the Air Force, could save the world, project."

Diana gave a tilt of her head. "Oh?"

"Tell me you didn't know?" Bruce challenged.

"I had my suspicions, but everyone here has their agendas I suppose." she replied as he lead into middle of the room.

"You can tell him the air force will have my support but only until I have full disclosure."

"You're not big on secrets?" Diana replied.

Bruce dipped her. "Everyone has their secrets. I just don't like to be made out a fool."

Diana blinked as she was raised back up and gracefully led to the right. His grip around her waist was tighter as he drew her closure she gasped meeting his eyes.

"So tell me miss Prince. what exactly do you do?"

"I-I'm a..nurse."

Bruce raised an I brow. "Don't strike me to be the mending type."

"Well...I also do other...it's classified." Diana stated feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"Right...Bruce leaned closure as they swayed back and forth his head resting against hers until he whispered in her ear... "Diana. you're blushing."

"It's..hot in here." she reminded as she let out a shaky breath.

Bruce smiled at her response taking her by the hand he swung her around causing her dress to flare out from the movement. She let out a laugh before she was in his arms again and they waltz across the floor.

Steve and his comrads lowered their drinks at the couple as they glided across the floor. His best friend chuckled.

"You better get in there before he whisks her away to Monoco or some place Steve."

The captain gave him a dirty look as he watch the pair waltz around the floor.

Diana gave a shy look at the billionaire. "Everyone is staring at us."

"They should we're the best looking couple in the room." Bruce bluntly replied.

Diana gave incredilous look. "Are you always so.."

Bruce gave a coy stare. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Am I making your boyfriend mad?" Bruce asked.

"Oh he's...well we're more like...No...I..I don't know. Probably." Diana admitted.

"I'll talk to him and when..."

BANG!

Suddenly the music ended and the bright room was flooded with darkness. Surprised shouts came from the crowd then after a few moments the lights was restored back to it's magnificents

Diana looked around the room."I wonder what that was about?"

Bruce held her closesly to him as her question was answered by several clowned masked men descending half way down the staircase. A twisted laugh filled the room causing the company to stand there in confusion and fear.

Then a back and white loafer came into view then a purple sleeved arm popped out from the corner holding a slick black cane. The white gloved hand twirled it in the air before fully revealing himself.

"Ladies and Gentleman I'm sorry to crash this delightful affair but I didn't recieve an invitation." Joker said as he came down the staircase.

"I do ho... he paused when he saw a waiter still holding a tray of bubbly frozen in his spot. He walked over to him. He took a glass meeting the waiter with a flirtacious grin... "My what is your name?"

The male waiter looked nervously at him swallowing her spoke. "Brian."

"Brian...thank you for such the drink" he winked at him before turning around he raised his cane. In the air and a shot rang out sending the waiter crumpiling to the floor.

screams rang out as everyone looked on in horror. Joker turnd around staring at the prone figure.

"Oops. I should really remember not to do that. "You see my men can be alittle trigger happy." He stated with a air of mocked innocence.

He then walked over to a woman in a blue dress clutching tightly to her partner. Such bedazzle on a woman can be dangerous. Where are my shades when I need'em!"

He then stepped closure to her taking her hand in his. "Tell beauty what is your name?"

"Maggie." she whispered out cringing as he kissed her hand.

"Beautiful name." he gulped down his drink tossing it blindly behind him.

He then turned letting out an obnaxious yawn as he raised his amrs up again. Another shot rang out causing the woman to yell in pain falling to the floor.

The clown turned bringing a hand to his mouth. lowering it he winced. "My bad, horrible memory. keep my hands down right?"

He then caught sight of Diana. "Wowza! ...he slid over to her pumping his hands above his heart.."I think I've fallen in love, What is your name sweetheart?"

Diana kept her mouth shut causing the clown to frown. "Aw cat got your tongue?"

"Enough!"

Joker turned to see Steve part through the crowd and face the villain. He smiled widely "Just the man I wanted to see! How are you this evening?"

Steve stared down at the hand stretched out to him. then back at Joker. Joker rolled his eyes.

"Come now I'm trying to be civil with you?"

Steve eyebrows shot up at the remark. "Civil? you just shot two people for the heck of it."

Joker opened his jacket looking inside then he shrugged. "Nope wasn't me. I have nothing on me just my trusty ol' cane."

"You're sick."

Bruce leaned close to Diana's ear. "You'll be alright."

Diana looked over at him to find that he was gone. When the joker turned to face Diana again she flinched.

"Tell me, are you two love birds?"

"Diana don't open your mouth." Steve warned as he stepped closer.

Joker let out a harsh cackle. "I think this party has dwindled a bit. Let's say we liven' things up around here. He grabbed Diana by the wrist yanking him to his body. His arm snaked around her throat. As a red dot appeared on her head."

Steve looked back at the man wielding the gun. "Wait! don't take me."

"Sorry chum but I've already chosen my prize."

Steve eyes widened as joker went to raise his other arm, but a sudden yell was heard followed by a sharp object zipping through the air connecting with the clowns wrist making him drop the cane.

Joker grimaced clutching his wrist giving Diana the break she needed running into Steve's arms. Everyone looked up in time to seea dark figure swing over them landing in the between diana and the crazed clown.

Joker blinked then let out a groan at the sight of the dark knight. "You again?! Didn't you tumble out of helicopter?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at the question. Joker sighed. "Oh well gives me more time to play."

Then a evil glint came into his eyes. thrusting up his hands. "FREE PICKINGS BOYS!" 

Everyone screamed as mayhem insued bullets flying everywhere as guest ducked for cover. then somewhere in the mix a blast was heard releasing smoke into the room.

Batman raised his cape over his mouth before luanching himself at the clown. who intern picked up his cane and swung it hard like a batter would connecting hard into the vigilantes face.

"Swing batter batter swing!" Joker chimmed out.

Batman kicked out his leg grabbing hold of the clowns arm he chucked him over his head slamming him into the floor. Joker groaned then laughed as batman picked him up by the front of his shirt.

Joker held up his arms. "Alright i surrender...I surrender!"

Batman then felt somethingsmash into his side losing his hold on the villian. He spun around blocking the attack of his henchman then froze as he saw dot on his abdomend. he quickly ducked round abouting behind the man he let loose his batarrang sending it into his target. Another man came rushing his way, flipping high in the air he landed on the surprised thug then knocked him unconscious .

the Joker stood and watched the fight before him, letting out a yawn he took his cane and pointed it at the distracted vigilante.

"Bye bye bat boy."

Then to the Jokers surprise he felt something wrap tightly around his chest sending him crashing to the floor. he rolled over glancing down at the gold rope then at the person who wielded it. her glare harsh her hold strong...

Wonder Woman.

A/N: Alright then...so yeah.

FC27


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi...wow update much? Sorry for the drought had the idea but wasn't clicking right on paper till now. Anyway! I had a reviewer comment that my Diana was damsely...that is how she kind of presents herself in the human world kind of the uncertain of what she is doing/ quiet/shy personality compared to her strong willed, stubborn, won't put up with crap/ amazon that she is. Like superman the mild manner reporter ;)

Gotham Origins-10

Wonder Woman tugged the rope tighter around the clowns frame giving him a glare that would put fear in any man. But the Joker had other plans as he simply tapped his shoe against the floor releasing a plume of smoke in her eyes. She gave a startled cry releasing her grip on the rope, she stumbled back a few steps giving Joker time to escape.

Batman caught sight of the criminal, not hesitating a moment longer. He jumped on his opponants back crashing him to the floor kicking him unconcious. He booted after Joker up the stairs.

"Wait!... he stopped turning to face wonder Woman... "I can help."

Batman looked back at the Joker as he ran down the hallway. He glanced back at wonder woman.

"You better keep up."

She was taken a back by not so much the comment but how he said it as if she was a mere inconvience. She stared at him as the vigilante dashed around the corner. She quickly followed. The Joker opened the door that led down a flight of stairs, Diana went to follow but was halted by Batman. He shook his head.

Seconds later the door blew open by an explosion. Wonder Woman opened her mouth to ask a question but never came as Batman once more was gone in a flash.

"Nevermind." she muttered to herself as she followed Batman once more.

Batman saw the Joker go down another corridor he skidded to a halt when he heard the Joker's voice and a wave of his hand.

"Yoohoo Batman I do hope you becareful. One would hate to lose a head!"

Batman looked up at the ceiling than at the walls. Everything seemed to be intact nothing out of the oridinary but so far he realized that Joker was anything but. Just as he took a step forward something zipped through the air causing him to duck.

Wonder woman was ready to throw her lasso When Batman once more stopped her.

"You do not want to do that." Batman stated as he looked for another way to not get himself sliced into pieces.

"Do not underestimate me. If you would trust me enough to-"

Batman turned to her. "If you want to help me...Give me a boost."

"What?!" she exclaimed.

Batman gritted his teeth. "Fine I'll do it."

She watched as he took out his grappiling hook to the suspended ceiling and zipped himself up to the top. Swinging upward he kicked away the panel he swung again this time disppearing inside the ceiling leaving Wonder Woman awestruck, snapping out of her state she quickly followed him.

The Joker titled his head at the ceiling just as his henchmen limped to his aid behind him.

"B-Boss."

Joker looked back at the injured men. "Do me a favour take those guns you have in your hand and shoot up at the ceiling, would you?"

The men shared a look. "Why?"

Joker rolled his eyes turning to them. "Because I said so!"

Without a moments hesitation they raised there guns.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Where exactly are we going?" Wonder woman asked as she followed the vigilante.

Bruce mind was working a mile a minute barely hearing the amazons question. He took note of the annoyed huff from behind him. Ignoring it he stopped causing Diana to roll her eyes.

"Honestly why have we-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Batman turned himself around to kick out part of the ceiling hauling the woman with him as gun fire reigned after them.

Batman rolled across the ground reaching into his utility belt to whip out a batarang sending one gun men to drop his gun yelling in pain. Wonderwoman threw out her rope wrapping it around one thug yanking it tight as she spun around to kick at the other coming at her.

She quickly found herself in the silent hallway. She gave a confident smile before turning.

"Hey where..." she trailed off as she saw the flash of a black cape disappearing around the corner... "OH for the love of hara!"

She unraveled her rope kicking the man uncoincious as he weakly fought back. She darted after Batman.

Joker had just hit the stair landing when batman landed right infront of him. His glare not so inviting. The clown stepped back.

"I'll give you that batsy you aren't one for the long speeches. I myself can't help it runs in the fam-"

Joker gasped as batman snatched him by the front of his suit. "Who are you working for?"

Joker blinked. "Who? little ol' me? Why I work for myself."

Batman threw him hard across the floor. "Wrong answer."

The clown reached for his cane but it was kicked out of his reach. he let out a grunt as he was slammed against the floor.

"A low life criminal hardly has enough money to run an inside job let alone a big operation. Who do you work for... and don't make me ask again." Batman threatened darkly.

"I'm not sure you really want the answer batsy. You might not be able to handle it."

Batman raised his fist landing it hard in his jaw. Joker let out a cackle. "Could you do the otherside I want to make the bruises even."

Bruce gritted his teeth. He couldn't beat it out of him. "I know of the shipments going out of the Gotham docks what is Luthor's plan?"

Joker cheery dimenour diminished into something more serious. "Luthor, despite what the world thinks of him, he is as crazy as the last guy, but he's different. He's smart, the kind of smart that keeps you up all night. I swear he never sleeps."

Batman listened in silence as the joker continued. "He calls each shipment his precious gold, at first I don't know what it was that was in those containers and to be honest I still don't. All I know is he's willing to pay Gothams most wanted a pretty penny for each shipment."

"How much?" Batman demanded.

"Millions heck if I'm lucky. Billions..but that is wishful thinking right there. I'll let you in on a secret the thread that has everything connected is something red and blue."

"Your saying Superman is the reason?"

Joker shrugged. "What can I say Luthor's got an unhealthy obessession. It can't be good for you in the long run."

Bruce heard sirens in the distance just as Wonderwoman showed up. Batman picked up Joker and practically thrusted him in her hands.

"He's all yours." he stated as he took out his grappiling hook.

"What?! what am I supposed to do with him?" she asked.

"You have a rope. Use your imagination." he replied fireing of his device before disappearing in to rafters.

"You two an item?" Joker asked with his clownish grin.

"If I were you. Speaking would not be your wisest choice." she threatened.

As the police took over Diana went to leave but something caught her eyes a splotch of crimson where the vigilante ounce stood.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I don't care how you do it. Just get it done before the night ends. Or I will be the one ending you!" Luthor threatened before slamming his phone back in it's place.

"That's the trouble with leaveing your plans with someone else. It never goes smoothly."

The billionaire gasped, startled by the sudden voice. he got himself together as the man of steel appeared infront of him.

"By all means come right in." Luthor said with a wave of his hand leaning back in his chair.

"Tell me what you are planning to do to metropolis?"

"Humour me. what do you think?" Luthor stated.

Clark mentally frowned. He had a hunch two and two so they say. He stepped forward.

"I know you have been the leader of the organized crime coming to and from Gotham City. Only one person can sustain a flow of cash for that amount of time to keep something like that going."

"I wouldn't say the only one...Luthor caught the slight frown from the hero..."Wayne Enterprises would be a perfect canditate for such a crime."

"I hardly think Bruce Wayne has the time to delve himself in such a crime"

"And I do?! Come now Superman. I believe you are clutching at straws. Seeing you don't have any answers to what could be a easy fix for you must be highly frustrating. You have the wrong man." Luthor said as he got up from his chair.

Superman watched as he poured himself a drink from a small desk. "Can I pour a glass?"

The hero stayed silent arms crossed along his chest. Luthor smiled before taking a sip.

"AH! you are truly missing out." Luthor continued, a hint of something more under his words.

Clark zipped over slamming The billionaire against the wall. "Tell me what you're doing now!"

"Oh please. I haven't done anything, you should pay more attention to the news you aren't the only headliner these days." 

Clark gave a confused look. "You're saying the Joker is the ring leader?"

"Your words not mine...you know I would keep a open ear you might catch something you didn't expect. Now please let me go I do have work to do."

Clark glared at the man before releasing him. He turned his back. "This is not over. You better pray I don't find the answers, or our next meeting will not be as gracious."

Luthor blinked to find himself alone. He quickly ran over to his desk. opening a draw to take out a gun. A long side that was several bullets of pure green.

"I will look forward to it."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"...Mr. Wayne...Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce snapped out of his thougths to look at the board members before him. He recieved curious looks at his silence. He cleared his throat adjusting in his seat.

"I believe that is fine. Make sure you leave an opening for the next meeting with the Mayor we wouldn't want to have him breathing down our necks."

"After what's happened at the airforce Gala I would imagine everyone's on edge of going anywhere." a woman stated.

"With the Joker in police custody the streets should be safer." A man added.

"Hardly doubt that. This is Metroplois we're talking about. If GCPD can't hold that crazed clown I wouldn't bet that metropolis can."

"Aren't you forgetting ?while Gotham has a man in a batsuit parading the streets throwing toys, they have superman."

"Superman is all the city's got. I'll tell you this Luthor better be quivering in his highchair becuase one man you don't want to tick off is one that can level a building with one touch."

As Bruce listened to the conversation an idea suddenly hit him. Pushing back his chair he rose from his seat gathering up the folder and papers infront of him.

"Forgive me I have another matter that I must attend to. We will continue further discussions another date. Any further questions leave with Mr. Fox."

Everyone was baffled at the sudden departure.

As Bruce descended the staircase toward the glass door a voice called out to him.

" ! !"

Turning he was greeted by the last person he expected to see. " I'm sorry but I have to-"

"Just a moment of your time. That is all I ask." She said as she met him.

Bruce took note of the note pad sticking out of her purse and the pen behind her ear. He slid a hand into his pocket not in the mood for this one bit.

"Seeing you in Gotham tells me this isn't a courtesy call."

Lois looked down at her purse then back at him. "Just finished up actually."

This intrigued him slightly. "Oh?"

"Yeah." she replied not giving anymore on the matter.

Bruce looked at his watch. "Well as much as I would love to give a confession to the world. I simply do not have the time."

"Wait!" Lois quickly grabbed his arm getting a reaction she did not expect as the wayne heir gasped causing him to drop his folder to reach for his arm.

Bruce bent down to collect the scattered documents. She was right there with him gathering up a few scattered notes.

"Here." she said handing them too him as he gathered himself together.

"Thanks." he managed out.

"Are you ok?" she asked concern in her voice.

"Fine. Listen if you want a interview it will have to be at another time. I suggest you keep yourself out of trouble. Good afternoon ."

Lois opened her mouth just as her cell came to life,the billionaire left. She went to reach for her phone when a hint of red tainted her hand.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bruce closed the door shut to his car clutching his arm slightly. Alfred caught site of it through the rearview mirror.

"Everthing alright master Wayne?"

"Yes...he looked at the folder in his hands..."Alfred how soon will my jet be prepared to leave?"

"Whenever you want sir. Why may I ask?" 

"I need enough time to get myself together. It's time that I meet this Lex Luthor."

A/N: OH! what's going to happen?

FC27


End file.
